


“Please, sir? Just a taste?”

by SomeRandomIdiot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Secret Sauce, chef!Killua, cow!marcy, get Kevin a door 2020, gon's a killua stan lmao, handjobs, world famous ravioli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomIdiot/pseuds/SomeRandomIdiot
Summary: Gon is obsessed with Chef K.'s world famous ravioli and their alluring, mysterious taste. How far will he be willing to go to know the secret recipe?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Ravioli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	“Please, sir? Just a taste?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/gifts).



> Hello hello! Once again, this is written by professional coward, EdgarIsRotating. This is beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is wrong anyway ily bye

“Ravioli ravioli give me the formioli!” Gon sputtered, thoroughly annoyed. Killua, rich and famous, his ravioli restaurants earning him fame above Gordon Ramsey himself, just simply scoffed. “My secret ravioli recipe? I’m taking it to the grave, little boy.” With that dismissive statement, Chef K. pushed Gon’s face against the side of his Rolls Royce with one Gucci gloved hand, sliding into the backseat as the rabid ravioli enthusiast cupped his cheek, still feeling the warm linger of Chef K.’s glove covered hand upon his face. He’d been touched by the maker of the world’s best ravioli....

It was weeks later, and Gon was beginning to wilt. He’d spent three months following Chef K. around to everywhere he went, begging for the recipe. He just wanted to recreate the greatness of that sweet sweet cheesy tomato mixture. Every interaction, Chef K. just got colder to the poor lad, and Gon didn’t know how much longer he could survive. Bags under his eyes, hair limp and unwashed, clothes stained and torn from hitchhiking cross country after the famous chef, Gon crawled up a hill towards Chef K.’s current talk-show location. If the young mastermind didn’t tell Gon his recipe today, he was giving up for good. Gon finally reached the top of the hill, resting against the door to an official looking building for a second, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his brow. He didn’t have much energy left, he hadn’t been eating much or taking care of himself, too busy chasing the ravioli man. Just as he was about to open the door, it slammed open, smacking Gon in the face, knocking him down. With the combined stress of cross country trekking and a lack of nutrition, Gon felt his vision narrowing, and the last thing he saw was Chef K. Staring down at him, expression slowly softening.

When Gon woke up, he smelt them. Chef K’s ravioli. something was... missing from the signature scent, though. He slowly sat up, looking around, finding himself in a nice apartment. He realized he was... almost nude, except for a small apron tied around his waist. His hair was freshly washed, too. As Gon tried to make sense of it all, a shock of white hair spilling from the sides of a chef hat came into view, and Gon saw CHEF K. HIMSELF lean up against the entryway to a kitchen, viewing Gon. “Hey, stalker.” The chef spoke, his tone more gentle and playful than it had been the past few months, than it had been when Gon had received Prada boots to the gut. “You didn’t look so hot, I uh.” Chef K. almost looked.. embarrassed as he spoke. “Im sorry I,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “kinda hit you with a door. BUT! I can redeem myself. You looked a little skinny and uh, I know you’ve been following me and figured you didn’t have money for food while you were travelling that much, so I brought you back to my house.” Gon’s eyes widened. All of his dreams were coming true. “I’m making you my world famous ravioli.” The chef stated, a hint of pride to his voice, and Gon’s brow furrowed as he remembered the missing smell from the recipe. “I’d know your ravioli anywhere, sir. Anywhere. And there’s something missing from the recipe.” Chef K.’s lips quirked up into a smile at that, impressed with the stalker’s ability to detect a missing scent, even though his cheeks blushed a bit. “It’s missing my secret ingredient. Nobody knows what it is. Nobody.” Chef K. had an idea then, continuing nervously. “Do you.. wanna be the first to know? Maybe help me with it..?” Gon, the admittedly attractive stalker, immediately nodded with enthusiasm, and Chef K. grabbed his arm quickly, tugging him into the kitchen. Gon froze as his icon touched his skin, allowing himself to be pulled towards the ravioli pot, brow furrowing once more as they reached it, and Chef K.’s grip moved down from Gon’s arm to his hand, pulling it. Gon’s confusion increased when Chef K. pushed Gon’s hand against his crotch, and Gon felt him harden. “The secret ingredient, dearest stalker.” The chef rubbed up slightly against Gon’s warm palm. “Is my cum.” Gon’s eyes widened, and his instincts took over, rushing to tug Chef K.’s jeans down, then his boxers, freeing his impressive length. Gon felt only lust as he angled Chef K. over the pot of simmering sauce, quickly stroking him, biting back a moan as he heard the chef whimper and groan. It wasn’t long before the sauce smelt complete. 

After finishing the delicious ravioli, as good as Chef K.’s always is, belly full and mind content with knowledge of the recipe at last, Gon looked over to the young prodigy seated across from him. “So, sir,” he started, blushing bashfully at his hips jerked slightly underneath the table at the very words about to leave his lips, “do you wanna stuff me like one of your raviolis, now?” Gon stood, tugging off the tiny apron, dropping it to the floor, exposed before Chef K. “Fill me with your secret sauce, sir?”


End file.
